


Kakuzu's Secret

by InsaniacDuo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaniacDuo/pseuds/InsaniacDuo
Summary: I did this dumb thing in 2015 where I thought it would be pretty genius if Fuu and Kakuzu were related in some way.I was young, okay?





	

“Hey, Kakuzu.”

The Waterfall missing-nin turned his head and grunted at his partner.

“Why are you so obsessed with money, huh?”

Kakuzu only turned his head back and continued walking. He had no desire to explain the fundamentals of economics to his brain-dead companion.

Hidan, however, continued. “I mean, I’ve been thinking-”

“You think?” Kakuzu snorted.

“Shut up! I’ve been known to think from time to time!”

Hidan lessened from his bout of anger and pressed on. “As I was saying, I’ve been thinking-”

“I’m surprised you have enough brain cells to complete such as complex task.” Kakuzu retorted again.

“I said shut up!” Hidan screamed. “Money’s pretty useless by itself, you know.”

“…yes, that is true.” Kakuzu responded.

“And you always want to have more of it.”

“What an amazing deduction.”

The jashin worshiper ignored the joust at his intelligence. “And I’ve never even seen you spend all of it.”

“Because I have to send it to headquarters.”

“And yet we’re running out of funds.”

“We use a lot of money.”

“Please, Kakuzu. You know we don’t get paid and I really doubt that the leader is spending hundreds of thousands of ryo all in such a short time period.”

Kakuzu’s only response was of silence.

Hidan pointed at his partner. “You’re sending that money somewhere else, aren’t you?”

Kakuzu stared long and hard at the jashin worshiper, and then turned away. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Admit it! You’re sending all the money we take from bounties and sending it someplace else!”

“Hidan, you’re talking crazy as per usual.”

“Admit it!”

“ **Hidan.** ” Kakuzu glared at his companion. “ **Drop it.** ”

“Ugh. Fiiine!” Hidan groaned loudly.

Silence passed between the due for a few seconds.

“So where are you sending it?”

“ **Hidan.** ”

“Hey, don’t blame a guy for being curious.”

“I’ve blamed and killed plenty of people who’ve been ‘curious.’”

“Ha! As if you could kill me!” Hidan chuckled. “Tell ya what – you tell me where you’re sending all our cash, and I won’t tell the leader that you’re swindling the Akatsuki.”

“Hidan,” Kakuzu replied in a hostile manner. “First of all, it’s not _our_ money, it’s mine. Secondly, I’m not swindling the organization; I’m only donating a small part of my funds towards it.”

“That’s not what the leader’s going to think.” Hidan responded. “C’mon, tell me! I’m, like, your only friend in the world! You can tell me.”

Kakuzu remained silent, much to Hidan’s frustration.

“Do you maybe have a family at home? Any relatives? A wife?”

The Waterfall missing-nin continued to not make a sound.

“I wonder if the leader would allow an investigation back to your old village. Which one was it? Waterfall?”

Kakuzu stopped walking. Hidan’s face lighted with anticipation.

“A daughter.”

“What?”

“I said I have a daughter.” Kakuzu repeated, and started walking again, leaving a stunned Hidan behind.

After relaying the information in his head a couple of times, Hidan ran toward his partner. “Wait! How old is she, exactly?! Aren’t you, like, a hundred years old?!”

“I’m only ninety-one.”

“Aren’t you a bit too old to only have a daughter? I mean, you should also have some grandchildren if that’s the case.”

Kakuzu paused. “My daughter is only fifteen.”

“FIFTEEN?! How the hell do you have a fifteen year old daughter at your age?!”

Hidan suddenly felt a chill in his spine as Kakuzu glared intensely at him.

“I-I mean. You don’t look a day over thirty! I’m just wondering what kind of woman would screw you because of your, um, condition.”

Kakuzu’s glare stopped as he looked down at the ground, as if he was recalling a memory.

“Her mother was one of the craziest people I’ve ever met.”

“Yeah, no kidding.”

Kakuzu shook his head and started walking again.

“Hey, c’mon! You can’t just end it there! Tell me about her!”

“No, Hidan.”

“Gah! C’mon! Won’t you tell me more?”

“No, Hidan.”

“Pretty please?”

This would continue for the next hour or so, but Kakuzu refused to tell Hidan any more about his personal affairs.

* * *

 

It was the middle of the night, moon shining high above the sky. Hidan was currently snoring in a fetal position while Kakuzu prodded the fire in their make-shift camp.

Only at times like this did Kakuzu pull a piece of paper from a hidden compartment under his skin. Careful not to rip it, he opened the letter and looked at the words he had memorized after reading countless amounts of times.

 

Hi!

I got Shibuki to get someone to mail this letter, though he tells me it’s a bad idea. He says you’re a bad person.

You can’t be that bad. After all, you pay for my allowance!

I can’t thank you enough for the money that you keep giving me, but do you really have to give me so much? Seriously, I have so much cash; I barely know what to do with it!

It’s not just Shibuki that tells me that you’re a bad person, though. Everybody keeps muttering around me that the money I get is from a monster, but you can’t be a monster! You just can’t! Shibuki says you’re from the Waterfall too! Besides, you’re the only one besides Shibuki who’s ever been nice to me.

There aren’t many people who bother being nice to me these days… Not even my teammates will look at me straight.

………

It must be nice having parents.

Oh, geez! I don’t know where that came from.

It’s just that one day I saw some kid being harassed and his mother came running and stopped the fight. She made everyone apologize and the got her kid to stop crying.

I’ve… I’ve never really had that happen to me. Both my parents died when I was born, and nobody would adopt me from the orphanage.

 

The ink was smudged at this part of the letter, as if tears had hit the page.

 

Every day, I have to go home to a house where no one is waiting for me. Every day, I have to look at children playing with their parents calling out to them, and I wonder why my parents had to die.

Sometimes, I look at my wrist, and wonder if I should slit a kunai through it and just end it.

But… But… It’s fine.

It’s fine because I know that if I’m gone, then all the money you’re giving me would be a waste. I know deep inside you care for me for some reason, and it’s this feeling that keeps me going.

Thank you.

Hey, maybe when you come back to the Waterfall, you can adopt me and do all those stuff to me. Heh heh.

                                     -Fuu

P.S. They never gave me a last name. Could you maybe tell me yours so I could use it?

 

Ninjas did not cry. Missing-nins especially did not cry.

Kakuzu’s eyes were just leaking.


End file.
